Deuxième chance
by karya
Summary: L'arrivée d'un ancien ami de Kyo met dans tout ses emois le coeur de Kaoru


**Titre** : Une autre chance

**Auteur** : Karya

**mail** : Kaoru et Toya (kisékelui? Bah vous allez le savoir)

**Rating** : petit one shot mimi

**Commentaire** : Kyo a des amis que personne ne connaît j'en suis persuadé... Et si un de ses amis lui rendait visite...

**Deuxième chance **

**Chapitre Unique **

- Kyo... Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Toshiya aux autres membres du groupe.

- C'est vrai qu'un concert ne l'a jamais autant excité et pourtant d'habitude... Dit Kaoru.

- Il va voir son correspondant français, celui d'Internet. Leur expliqua Shinya.

- Oh? Il a pu venir en fin de compte... En plus il avait envoyé sa photo, tu te rappelles Kaoru ? Sourit Die

- On a bien rigolé, je me souviens.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer... Dit soudain Shinya. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est un peu enveloppé.

- Tu es rabat-joie Shin-chan.

- Ca y est, il arrive ! Je le sens, tout le monde est démaquillé et présentable ? Kaoru, toujours à la traîne, met un pantalon au moins, la serviette autour des hanches ça fait pas très habillé et...

- Calme-toi Kyo-kun !

- Grrrr...

- Konbawa !

Tout le monde se retourna précipitamment pour voir un jeune homme de la taille de Kyo, roux décoloré en jean bleu et débardeur noir, il était plutôt mince et souriait doucement. Son regard couleur d'ambre laissé voir un métissage certains, ses yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques, ce qui rajoutait à la pointe de sensibilité qu'on sentait en lui au premier regard. Il avait l'air très doux et gentil, même quand Kyo se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer lourdement sur le sol.

- Kyo, tu n'es pas super léger...

- Gomen nasai. Toya je te présente les Dir. Shinya, notre batteur , Die, notre guitariste, Toshiya, notre bassiste et Kaoru, leader et guitariste.

- Enchanté moi c'est Toya, ma mère était une fane du japon, j'ai pris ça d'elle. Super concert par ailleurs, j'avais hâte de vous voir sur scène. Dit un Toya surexcité.

- Arigatô. Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? Proposa le guitariste au cheveu rouge, après une courbette de remerciement.

- D'accord mais hors de question que Kaoru y aille dans cette tenue...

- Oh ! Je vais m'habiller.

Kaoru était sous le charme du jeune homme, il ne ressemblait plus trop à la photo envoyer et le leader devait bien avouer qu'il était son type d'homme, peut être que... Non, il ne devait pas y penser, ce serait un rêve merveilleux, mais impossible... Et puis il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait, il avait un air asiatique ou il ne s'appelait plus Kaoru.

Arrivé au bar, la conversation pris un tournant intéressant pour le guitariste si curieux de ce nouveau jeune homme.

- Alors comment va ton père ? Demanda Kyo.

- Bien, et le restaurant de même. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'il ne t'y a pas vu.

- Ouais c'est la tournée qui veut ça...

- Ton père est japonais ? Demanda Shinya.

- Je vous ai dit que ma mère était une fane du japon, elle l'a rencontrée lors d'un voyage, ici, à Tokyo. Lors d'une visite d'un temple shintoïste. Elle est repartie en France et il la suivit pour l'épouser. Ça donne moi.

- C'est trognion, ne ! S'extasia Kyo

- Et tu es né où ?

- Au japon. A Tokyo même. On a vécu en France et au Japon... Et puis ma mère est tombée malade en France, plus moyen de revenir sur les terres qu'elle avait tant aimé. Mon père a ouvert un restaurant ici et je viens de m'y installer moi aussi.

La soirée se passa donc bien et vers le coup des deux heures du matin, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Shinya prit la voiture avec Die, Kyo avec Toshiya et Kaoru proposa à Toya de le raccompagner étant le plus proche de chez lui. Dans la voiture, ils ne parlèrent pas, Kaoru regardait le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ta mère est encore en France ?

- Ma mère est morte, il y a une semaine.

- Gomen nasai...

- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas être au courant. On savait que ça ne durerais pas longtemps. Ma mère avait une maladie très rapide qui n'est pas très agréable à vivre... J'étais très proche d'elle, et elle m'avait forcé à faire son deuil quand elle était encore en vie, elle voulait que je souri à la vie pour elle et surtout que je vive comme je l'entendais. Elle ne voulait pas être une gêne pour mon bonheur futur.

La voiture était maintenant arrêté sur le bas-côté et Kaoru se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras, il voulait juste le consoler mais quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il ne pu s'arrêter. Le siège bascula de lui-même et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre sans arrêter de s'embrasser. Le guitariste passa ses mains sous le maillot de Toya, lui enlevant doucement avant de lui titiller les tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir. Et finalement en voulant plus, il descendit ses lèvres sur son cou, et le corps de Toya s'arqua tandis qu'il gémissait de plaisir pour cette main si proche de son désir.

- Kaoru, non... Pas comme... ça !

- Gomen Toya... Gomen !

- Je le voulais aussi, ce n'est pas grave. Mais nous venons de nous connaître et puis la voiture...

- C'est vrai. Je...

- Chuuu... Emmène moi chez toi, je ne veux pas rester seul ce soir.

- Hai.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Kaoru regarda l'homme en face de lui. Il était vraiment beau et doux et même très... délicieux.

- Je peux dormir avec toi... Je veux dire juste pour... Bafouilla le guitariste.

- Pas de problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de Kaoru et Toya se serra contre lui, s'endormant aussitôt. Quand à son aîné, il resta un long moment éveillé, le gardant tout contre son cœur, fixant dans sa mémoire les moindres détails qu'il pouvait emmagasiner, il voulait garder ses précieux instants tout au fond de son cœur... Mais quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le lit à coté de lui était vide. Se tournant vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver Toya, il aperçu une lettre qu'il lu.

_" Kaoru,_

_Je suis parti... Une affaire urgente, pardonne-moi._

_Toya. "_

Un mois plus tard en concert, les Dir en Grey ne virent pas arriver un petit roux en coulisse, en train de pousser un chariot où se trouvait un gâteau d'anniversaire. Quand les premières notes se firent entendre, il avança sur scène et Kyo, tout à son rôle de warumono, ne pu lui sauter dessus. Le voir sourire alors qu'il avait du sang partout sur lui était comique. Il parti assez vite après avoir fixer Shinya en train de souffler ses bougies, pour ne pas sentir encore plus le regard profond de Kaoru sur lui, et finalement il les attendit en coulisse. Mais il fallait s'attendre à tout avec un démon comme le petit chanteur, ni une, ni deux, en à peine deux secondes, il était assaillis de questions.

- Kyo... calme-toi. Je te l'ai dit sur Internet, je devais régler deux affaires qui me maintenait en France.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda son ami.

- Je devais apporter le corps de ma mère au Japon, elle voulait être enterrée ici.

- Et l'autre raison ? Lança Kaoru.

- Je devais rompre avec mon ex.

- Ah ça y est ? Ça fait trois mois que tu devait le faire. Lui rappela le chanteur.

- C'est vrai, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais une très bonne raison de le faire.

Ils parlèrent tout un long moment et se décidèrent à aller dans un bar. Les quatre premiers hommes entrèrent quand une main plaqua Toya contre un mur.

- C'est moi la bonne raison ? Demanda un Kaoru des plus sérieux.

- Oui, si tu veux toujours de moi...

- Peut être... je ne sais pas... je dois y réfléchir... De ne pas te retrouver à mon réveille a été une épreuve douloureuse tu sais, je ne veux pas revivre ca.

Toya regarda le guitariste repartir, il regarda attentivement celui-ci et préféra tenter, le tout, pour le tout plutôt que de le perdre aussi bêtement.

- Je t'aime Kaoru ! S'écria-t-il. " Je t'aime depuis la première seconde où tu ma pris dans tes bras. En faisant ce geste tu m'a apporté bien plus que de la consolation... Je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais être heureux moi aussi, comme ma mère et mon père l'avait été. J'ai des défauts que tu ne connais pas encore, mais il en va de même de mes qualités, j'aimerai que tu les découvres par toi-même... laisse-moi une autre chance... "

Son aîné le regarda un long moment et se rapprocha de lui lentement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour Toya, il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort à chaque pas que faisait l'homme qu'il aimait. Et quand il arriva enfin devant lui et qu'il prit délicatement ses lèvres des siennes, il su que son vœu était exaucé. Il avait enfin trouvé celui qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était exactement comme sa mère lui avait dit. " _Le temps s'arrête et on ne pense plus à autre chose qu'à l'être aimé. "_

- Merci maman. Murmura le roux.

- Nani ?

- Rien, je parlais à un ange... embrasse-moi encore...

- Toya... aishiteru mo.

Un an plus tard, les Dir en Grey était en vacance à Kyoto, Kyo les avaient tous invité à passer Noël là bas, pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas de concert. Les rires fusaient de toute part et la fête entre amis avait battu son plein, à présent ils étaient seuls, tous les cinq en compagnie d'un invité surprise.

- Joyeux Noël !

- Toya ! S'écria Kaoru aux anges.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux et Toya avait eu un empêchement pour venir à Kyoto, et apprenant que les trains n'étaient pas bloquer malgré la neige, il avait fait la surprise à son amant et à ses amis. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent bien vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre et unir leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois... Maintenant qu'il avaient toute la vie devant eux pour être ensemble, ils en profitaient chaque jour d'avantages.

FIN

_Oula la la... la fin est pathétique... Mais je voulais faire dans le nian nian pour changer, je voulais quelque chose de gai et qui se fini bien_

_Mais bon, vous pouvez me jetter des pierres si vous trouvez ça nul_


End file.
